


A Happy Anniversary

by gogglor



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogglor/pseuds/gogglor
Summary: Cute little oneshot of Persephone and Hades' first wedding anniversary, and the gifts they gave each other.





	A Happy Anniversary

“You know,” said Persephone as she drew a finger up her husband’s arm, “we should probably get out of bed sometime today.”

“I will never understand,” said Hades, taking her hand and kissing it, “how such a horrible idea could some from such a big, beautiful brain as yours.”

“Aidoneus,” said Persephone, not quite taking her hand away, “I know it’s our first anniversary, but we have to stop making love  _ eventually. _ ”

“Why?” said Hades, whose kisses were progressing up her arm to her neck.

“Because we need to be at the party your brother is throwing for us in an hour and we haven’t even exchanged gifts yet,” said Persephone, gently moving Hades’ face away from her neck and into her hands.

“Well, you’re right about one of those things,” said Hades, quirking a grin. He leaned back over to his side of the bed and opened his bedside table, taking out a small black box.

“Oh. Hades--” said Persephone doing her best to pretend to be pleased with what would undoubtedly be another heavily jewelled  _ something _ . It was getting to be a bit much (and they were so  _ heavy! _ ), but he always looked so happy giving her these jewels that by now she was taking his joy as her gift.

“Don’t you ‘Oh Hades’ me,” said Hades with a small huff, “I’m not blind, you know. I’m sorry I had to go through so many different pieces of jewelry to figure out your taste but since you won’t  _ tell me _ when I give you something you don’t like, I need to keep trying and watching your face until I get it right.”

“And you didn’t think to ask what I like?” said Persephone.

Hades looked like he was about to come back with a smart remark, before freezing momentarily, closing his mouth, and pulling a face.

“It’s a good thing I married you for your looks,” said Persephone as she took the box from him.

Hades barked out a laugh and kissed her sweetly. “Open this one anyway,” said Hades, “I have a hunch I’ve finally got it right.”

Persephone thought he might be right too - the box wasn’t as heavy as the other ones had been, meaning at least she’d be able to wear whatever was in it without making marks on her skin or pulling on her ears. She opened it, and inside were earrings, a bracelet and a necklace. The bracelet was a gold chain with ten small pear-shaped rubies hanging from it like charms. The necklace had one slightly larger (but only slightly) ruby in the same shape on a fine gold chain, and the earrings had three tiny rubies suspended from gold chains at three different lengths. And suddenly, Persephone realized the rubies weren’t pear-shaped at all.

“I… um…” said Hades, rubbing the back of his head, “I noticed you like pomegranates. But now I’m saying that out loud I realize it’s silly, so--”

Hades stopped as he saw Persephone looking at him, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Aidoneus,” she said, putting down the box and taking his hands, “it’s perfect. Just perfect.”

She kissed him full on the lips. They were about to stay in bed a while longer again when Hades drew back and said, “Wait, what about your gift?”

Persephone’s began to blush violently, “Um,” she said, “I… how about I give it to you later?”

“You didn’t forget, did you?” said Hades with a smile, “Because if you forgot our first anniversary I am never letting you live it down.”

“No, I didn’t forget,” said Persephone, not making eye contact, “I just… I can’t follow up a gift like that with mine. I have to think of something better.”

“Kore,” said Hades, putting his hand to her cheek, “everything from you is a gift.”

“Stop! You’re making it worse!” said Persephone, throwing a pillow at him. Hades laughed again, before leaning forward to face his wife.

“Sweetheart, if it really upsets you, you can forget it,” said Hades.

“No, it’s… ok. Here it is,” said Persephone raising her palms in front of her.

From the middle between them grew a small shrub with a long stalk of purple flowers.

“You made a flower for me?” said Hades, feeling something warm in the pit of his stomach, “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes, but it’s not the flower that’s the important part,” said Persephone, placing the plant in a vase next to the bed, “it’s the leaves, actually. You see, I’ve made plants for all kinds of pigments before; goldenrod for yellow, cabbage rose for purple, and a hundred others, so mortals can paint and dye and do what they like with all kinds of color. But humans had to make due with black or purple before if they wanted to make anything close blue. And I thought to myself, I get to see the most stunning shade of blue every day and it’s brought me so much joy, it isn’t fair I keep it all to myself. So… now the whole world gets a little piece of you. The mortals are calling it indigo, but I’m hoping we can change the name to Hades’--”

Persephone couldn’t complete her sentence because Hades was kissing her. And Persephone found that whatever she had been saying suddenly fled her mind. In fact, it was a good forty five minutes later before either of them were capable of cogent thought again.

Persephone picked up her head off of Hades’ chest and looked her husband in the face. “We’re not going to the party are we?” she said.

“Do you really want to go?” asked Hades.

“No,” said Persephone, with a grin.

Hades put on a grin to match hers and ran his hand through her hair.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
